cuento de hadas
by fanclere
Summary: AU Emma Swan no imaginaba que contestar a una llamada urgente en comisaría la obligaría a enfrentarse a su doloroso pasado uniendo su destino con el de su gran amor de juventud, Regina Mills, convirtiéndose en la única persona que puede salvarla y sacarla del infierno en el que se ha convertido su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Empiezo con este nuevo fic también AU y espero que os guste, está cargado de emociones muy fuertes y espero que mi forma de escribir esté a la altura de lo que tengo en mente. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 EL BAR.**

Era sábado por la noche, la noche libre de Emma Swan. Desde que la ascendieron en la comisaria su vida no era más que trabajar, trabajar, trabajar y escaparse los sábados al bar de siempre, a tomar la misma cerveza de siempre con las mismas personas sin variar un ápice su perfecta rutina.

Pero esa noche ella estaba nerviosa, miraba de vez en cuando la puerta, estaba esperando ver a alguien a quien evitaba desde hace tiempo y esa noche había quedado que se verían. Quizá después de diez largos años debía pasar página y librarse de su pasado, quizás después de ese breve encuentro con su mejor amiga de toda la vida la ayudara a conciliar el sueño por las noches, esa era la pequeña esperanza que tenía la rubia en su pecho, mas sabía que en cuanto viese a Bela inconscientemente su mente y su corazón viajarían diez años atrás, a ese momento en el que vio al amor de su vida entrar en esa iglesia, ese momento en el que se quedó estática deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, mas no lo fue, fue real y la mujer a la que había amado más que a su propia vida se casó con otro, dejándole el corazón quebrado de tal modo que diez años habían pasado y no había logrado olvidarla.

Por desgracia esa mujer, la mujer que le robaba el sueño era la hermana de su mejor amiga, la misma que acababa de entrar por la puerta del bar, buscándola con la mirada. Emma cogió su vaso, esa noche no bebía cerveza, bebía Whisky e iba por el cuarto, no dejaban de temblarle las piernas pues no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a tantos recuerdos que le quemaban el alma.

Sonriendo falsamente miró a Bela que ya se había sentado a su lado, cuando la llamó para pedirle que se vieran le aseguró que era un asunto urgente y que necesitaba su ayuda. Por mucho dolor y malos recuerdos que pesasen sobre la espalda de la rubia, jamás se negaría a ayudar a su amiga, al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba, maldecía una y mil veces su parentesco con la causante de sus desdichas. Pidió otra copa y espero a que bela le explicase qué asunto urgente debía tratar con ella. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes y poder dejar de mirar esos rasgos tan característicos que le retorcían el corazón.

**-Te ves bien Ems, me dijeron que te han ascendido, enhorabuena.**

-"Gracias Bela, más no has venido para hablar de mi o mi trabajo, ¿Me equivoco?

-**En realidad un poco sí, necesito que me hagas un favor, es importante.**

**-**"Te escucho"

-**Necesito que investigues a Leo, el marido de Regina.**

Como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua encima, Emma se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, Leo, el maldito Leo que se había casado con el amor de su vida, el maldito que la tenía junto a él, que podía disfrutar de su sonrisa, del dulce aroma de su pelo, de toda ella… De pronto los recuerdos de diez años atrás invadieron su mente mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Regina vestida de novia, tan hermosa, tan magnifica y a punto de entregar su vida a otra persona, recuerdo de su suplica de huir juntas a cualquier lugar, los recuerdos de esos grandes ojos marrones mirándola y asegurándole que ella no era su final feliz, que ese era su cuento de hadas, un cuento donde la rubia no tenía cabida. Volvió a tomar la copa de un trago intentando disimular como todo su cuerpo temblaba, miró a Bela y le dijo.

-"¿Por qué demonios debo yo hacer eso? No me interesa para nada lo que sea que esté haciendo tu cuñado"

-**Es por Regina Ems, hace años que no es la misma, apenas podemos verla, y cuando la vemos no abre la boca a no ser que sea para contestar dócilmente a Leo, es como si fuese una marioneta de su esposo, en la familia estamos muy preocupados y no sabemos que hacer ya que ella no nos cuenta nada. Tu eres policía, tienes contactos, puedes averiguar que pasa y ayudarla si lo necesita.**

-"No voy a hacer tal cosa y lo sabes Bela, hace diez años ella me sacó de su vida, me lo dijo con todas las palabras y ahora, por mucho que me supliques que la ayude no pienso hacerlo, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando que se las arregle solita."

-**Ems, tú no eres así, da igual lo que te haya pasado con Regina, es el pasado, ella necesita ayuda y tú eres la única que puede ayudarla, por favor, por nuestra amistad, inténtalo.**

-"tienes razón, yo no era así, pero el dolor te cambia y ahora mismo no me interesa ayudar a tu hermana, ni por nuestra amistad ni por nada del mundo."

Bela la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca esperaba que su mejor amiga se negase a ayudarla, y más tratándose de Regina pues sabía que Emma la amaba con todo su corazón. Nunca esperó que el orgullo y el rencor fuesen más fuertes y sin decirle ni una sola palabra a la que fue su mejor amiga toda su vida, se marchó.

Emma se quedó en el bar, bebiendo una copa tras otra, intentando borrar de su alma los recuerdos que habían vuelto a ella como un huracán, intentando borrar a Regina, sus besos, sus promesas rotas, sus te quiero tan falsos como sus sentimientos.

Sin darse cuento se encontró a si misma llorando, aceptando que nunca había dejado de amarla mas nunca podría perdonarla y cuanto antes se olvidara de ella mejor. No iba a Involucrarse en una búsqueda absurda pues seguramente la familia de Regina estaba exagerando y ella estaba estupendamente bien.

Sin saber cómo llego a casa y con un estado de embriaguez importante, cayó en la cama sin cambiarse las ropas que llevaba y se durmió. Su sueño fue profundo cargado de pesadillas, de recuerdos y sobretodo de la intensidad de unos ojos negros que incluso en su subconsciente conseguían robarle el aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es toda mía.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi familia del whatsapp swanqueen ellas saben que las quiero muchísimo, a mi petita y a mi morena etc.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar, gracias a los seguidores y a los que me han dejado su comentario, siempre son bien recibidos.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 UNA LLAMADA DE EMERGENCIA**

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó de su agitado sueño, sintiendo como si en su cabeza estuviera desfilando una estampida de elefantes, ya no era joven para beber tanto.

Se sirvió un café bien cargado y se dispuso a irse a trabajar, intentando de todas las maneras posibles cerrar la mente e impedir que los recuerdos reprimidos siguieran desfilando por los rincones perdidos de su cerebro.

De camino a la comisaría no pudo luchar más contra los recuerdos que se habían despertado con fuerza en su interior tras el breve encuentro que tuvo con Bela, recordó el momento en el que vio a Regina por primera vez como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

No eran más que unas niñas, de mundos completamente distintos que por caprichos del destino acabaron en la misma clase de literatura, a pesar de que Emma era un año mayor, ya que por su difícil situación familiar nunca fue buena estudiante. Recordó los enormes ojos negros que se posaron en ella nada más entrar al aula, como logró dejarla sin aliento con solo una mirada, como en ese mismo momento supo que esa chica tenía que ser suya. Recordó como se quedó idiotizada memorizando sus rasgos, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, su pelo negro igual que la misma noche, eclipsado únicamente por sus ojos aun más negros, con pequeños destellos color chocolate, sus labios perfectos, inmaculados, rojizos a tono con su piel. Emma no creía en el amor a primera vista, hasta que posó su mirada sobre los oscuros ojos de Regina Mills.

Recordar esos primeros momentos, el tono ácido de su voz, su ironía, como se metía con ella siempre pero después le echaba una mano en lo que ella necesitara, la complicidad que se fue creando entre ellas en ese aula, donde Emma aprendió a amar a Shakespeare, a Wyatt y a Marlow, donde Emma descubrió que por mucho tiempo que pasara amaría a Regina hasta el fin de sus días.

Recuerdos que llenaban de nostalgia y a la vez de un dolor punzante el corazón de la rubia, necesitaba olvidarla pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, había escondido todos sus momentos juntas en un rincón de su alma y la sola mención de su nombre, los había liberado provocando en ella una tormenta de emociones reprimidas durante demasiado tiempo. Con lágrimas en los ojos recordó aquellos primeros besos de niñas, robados en los lavabos a escondidas, las miradas cómplices y el rubor de adolescentes que se creen dueños del mundo, se creían eternas en su pequeña burbuja donde el mundo no existía y el amor bastaba para vivir.

Recuerdos de promesas grabadas en los troncos de los árboles, promesas de un amor eterno que jamás se rompería, promesas que no valían nada pues las dudas y los miedos en su bella morena siempre estaban presentes, el miedo a no ser comprendida, a sentirse desplazada por amar a una mujer, Regina no le permitía que las vieran en público y ese romance escondido del mundo nunca fue suficiente para Emma, que quería gritar al mundo entero que la amaba, esa inseguridad, le llevó a perderla pues al final su morena escogió el camino fácil, escogió el camino de lo que la sociedad denomina normal, y se casó con un hombre rompiendo el alma de Emma, dejando atrás todas las promesas de estar juntas eternamente, Regina simplemente decidió rendirse y ese hecho llevaba destrozando a la rubia durante demasiados años.

Se maldijo a si misma por haber quedado con Bela, es cierto que era su mejor amiga pero también la hermana de su amor perdido, en el fondo de su consciencia sabía que verla supondría enfrentarse al pasado pero debía dejar atrás todo el dolor y centrarse en su propia vida, en ella misma y en salir adelante así que escondiendo sus sentimientos una vez más en lo más profundo de su ser, se dispuso a trabajar.

Fue un día bastante tranquilo en comisaría, mucho papeleo que revisar, mucha monotonía. Una rutina, eso es lo que había creado Emma hacía ya diez años y si no salía de ella se sentía segura, sentía que controlaba cada parte de su vida y eso le daba tranquilidad, aliviaba un poco la tormenta que crecía poco a poco en su interior.

Siguiendo su rutina, del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo y los sábados al bar a beber su cerveza, poco a poco fue apagando los recuerdos una vez más y quiso empezar de cero, mas el destino tenía un plan distinto para la rubia.

Era viernes noche y Emma se quedó hasta tarde en el trabajo, estaba prácticamente sola pues se había retrasado con el papeleo, había sido una semana desconcertante y se la había pasado distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba navegando por su mente cuando el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era el teléfono de emergencias y no era ella quién debía contestar pues estaba en un puesto superior, aun así decidió coger la llamada pues así podría distraerse y dejar de darle vueltas a un pasado que aun la atormentaba demasiado.

Descolgó el auricular sin saber que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a todos los fantasmas de los que había huido toda su vida.

-"Comisaría de Boston, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"

**-Es en la casa de al lado, lo está haciendo otra vez, le está pegando, parece que la va a matar, deprisa por favor párenlo.**

La voz nerviosa de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono puso a Emma en alerta, odiaba los casos de violencia de género, sobre todo cuando no los denunciaban y llegaba demasiado tarde, después de eso no podía quedarse rellenando papeles y, aunque no era su competencia, decidió ir a echar un vistazo a esa denuncia.

"-Dígame la dirección, voy en seguida, no se preocupe."

-**Es en la calle Mifflin número 108, la mansión blanca, por favor dese prisa, no es la primera vez que llamo pero nunca vienen, un día él la va a matar.**

Colgó el teléfono con evidentes signos de enfado, la dirección que le habían dado era de una zona bastante cara de Boston, ahí solo vivía gente adinerada. El hecho de que hayan denunciado más abusos anteriormente y nadie haya acudido solo quería decir que quien sea que viviera en esa casa era importante y la policía no quería interponerse, odiaba el politiqueo con todas sus fuerzas y más cuando se trataba de vidas humanas así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su coche patrulla y fue a la dirección que le habían dado, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde y sobre todo rezando para tener valor de enfrentarse a quien quiera que viviese en esa casa, según quién fuera podía perder su trabajo.

Llegó a la casa y se quedó asombrada ante el lujo y la riqueza que desprendía esa propiedad, era enorme, su apartamento debía ser la mitad de grande que el garaje de esa mansión, blanca e impoluta, con un jardín arreglado al milímetro, ni había ni una sola mala hierba o una hoja suelta en los setos, esa casa destilaba perfección y aún así, ahí dentro se estaban cometiendo abusos contra una mujer y ella iba a pararlo.

Se acercó a la puerta sacando su placa, ella era la autoridad por muy rico e importante que fuese el dueño de semejante mansión.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, esperó demasiado, oía ruidos dentro de la casa, como si rápidamente estuviesen poniendo en orden el interior para recibir a las visitas, pudo oír susurros y como alguien corría y finalmente pasos, unos pasos tranquilos que se dirigían a abrirle.

Emma estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, había perseguido asesinos, violadores, se las había visto con la peor calaña del planeta y nunca se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Nunca hasta el momento en que se abrió esa puerta y pudo ver quién era el dueño de esa mansión.

Se quedó sin habla, congelada en el umbral, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de estrangular a ese hombre con sus propias manos. Frente a la puerta, mirándola de forma inquisidora estaba Leopold White y, si ese hombre era el que denunciaban en la llamada de emergencia, la mujer a la que casi mata tenía que ser su mujer, Regina, su Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es toda mía.**

**Este fic lo dedico especialmente a mis chicas del grupo swanqueen del whatsapp porque ellas saben que alegran mis días y que las quiero.**

**Quiero hacer especial mención a Diana y a Melissa porque es mi fic y menciono a quien me da la gana.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 UNA FAMILIA EJEMPLAR**

Emma contuvo la respiración un momento, momento que aprovechó para contar hasta diez y relajarse, sabía que si le saltaba encima a ese hombre perdería la razón y pondría la situación en su contra.

Debía ser profesional, actuar como se actúa en estos casos y no meter la pata, o todo podía complicarse demasiado y estaba demasiado en juego.

Leo seguía mirándola, esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa o se marchara, al fin y al cabo ella había llamado a la puerta. Con placa en mano identificándose como policía, la rubia tragó saliva, intentando calmar la rabia que nacía en su interior y sonar completamente indiferente cuando se dirigió al hombre que le había robado su final feliz.

-"Buenas noches, soy la teniente Swan y he recibido una llamada de sus vecinos diciendo que había una pelea en este domicilio. ¿Me deja pasar y verificar que todo está en orden?"

-**Claro agente, pase y compruebe usted misma que seguramente ha sido una broma pesada o una falsa alarma.**

La mueca sarcástica de ese hombre al dirigirse a ella, sus exquisitos modales, su frialdad… todo en él ponía muy nerviosa a la rubia, sentía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y aun así entró en esa mansión con la terrible necesidad de asegurarse de que Regina estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada.

Si por fuera la mansión parecía perfecta, por dentro lo era aún más, todo perfectamente ordenado y colocado al milímetro, demasiado ordenado, no había absolutamente nada fuera de lugar. La rubia sintió como si se hubiese quedado encerrada dentro de una revista de decoración, era todo tan perfecto que gritaba falsedad, solo consiguió poner a Emma en alerta, sin duda en esa casa había demasiado que esconder con esa máscara de absoluta perfección.

-**¿Quiere pasar al salón? Puedo servirle una copa si quiere, ya ve que todo está en orden, se lo dije, seguro que fue una broma de los vecinos.**

-"No quiero tomar nada gracias, lo que sí quiero es que conteste a mis preguntas".

-**Claro agente, no tengo nada que esconder.**

**-**"¿Cuántas personas habitan esta casa?

-**Pues mi familia y yo, a parte del servicio que hoy tiene la noche libre.**

-"Me gustaría hablar con su mujer".

**-Eso no será posible, mi esposa está indispuesta desde esta mañana, lleva todo el día acostada y no quiero molestarla.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emma en ese momento, Leo mentía y ella lo sabía, podía leer la mentira en el rostro de la gente y bajo esa sonrisa que simulaba amabilidad ese hombre le estaba mintiendo, mas no tenía prueba alguna de eso y tampoco llevaba una orden de registro oficial para vagar por la casa a su antojo, estaba atada de pies y manos, no podía ver a Regina y una terrible corazonada le decía que su morena había sido dañada y eso la estaba matando por dentro. A pesar de que no era suya, de que había pasado diez años intentando olvidarla, saber con certeza que sufría despertaba su ira y su frustración. Acompañó a Leo al salón para seguir haciéndole las preguntas rutinarias y, si quedaba un resquicio de duda de que su morena vivía en esa casa, quedó apagada cuando se encontró con unos familiares ojos negros mirándola directamente, una mirada cargada de miedo y de curiosidad en el rostro de un muchacho que no tendría más de seis o siete años. No cabía duda de que ese chiquillo era hijo de su Regina, tenía sus ojos, sus mismos gestos, su mirada…

**-Teniente Swan, le presento a mi hijo Henry. **

"Un placer chico"

El muchacho le hizo un gesto de saludo y se marchó corriendo a no se sabe dónde dejando a Emma a solas con su padre.

-**Como ve señorita Swan, somos una familia ejemplar. No entiendo por qué alguien ha podido avisar de algún altercado en mi residencia, así que si no tiene nada más que decir será un placer acompañarle a la salida.**

Emma no podía hacer nada, legalmente no había prueba alguna de maltrato, sin poder ver a Regina no podía verificar la agresión y no tenía ninguna excusa que le permitiese verla, por desgracia ese caso no se sostenía y aunque tenía la corazonada de que la llamada no fue falsa y efectivamente la agresión se había dado, estaba impotente ante esa situación, además no era su competencia, ya se había arriesgado bastante metiéndose en un asunto que no le concernía como para enredar más las cosas, así que educadamente se despidió de ese hombre al que odiaba cada vez más y se marchó a su casa.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pues no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, en si realmente estaba sufriendo, en esa maldita llamada que la había llevado a su casa y sobre todo pensando en qué podía hacer ella para salvar a su morena, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, en su mente seguía siendo suya y siempre lo sería. Siempre la amaría.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en una mansión blanca y perfecta, donde vivía la familia perfecta, Leopoldo White se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su mujer, la misma habitación donde la había encerrado al ver llegar un coche patrulla, maldiciendo a sus vecinos por haber llamado y a su mujer por haber gritado tanto. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de amarla pero eso no significaba que ella dejara de ser suya, era su propiedad y la trataba como le daba la gana. Entró y ahí estaba, se creía que por ser bella podía comerse el mundo pero estaba equivocada, la belleza es efímera y ahora no tenía nada bello, era una muñeca rota y así es como a él le gustaba, dócil, sumisa y obediente. Sabía que con el terror podía salirse con la tuya y su mujer le tenía demasiado miedo.

-**Mañana deberás taparte ese ojo morado con maquillaje, no quiero que si viene alguien lo vea, además estás horrible y mi muñequita no puede estar horrible.**

**-"**Tienes razón, mañana me podré hermosa para ti"

-**Buena chica, ahora que se han ido las visitas inesperadas ves a limpiar la cocina, no está el servicio y no soporto verlo sucio. A ver si por una vez en tu vida haces algo de provecho.**

Despreció es lo que mostró Leo y resignación Regina, hacía tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que jamás podría escapar de ese infierno en el que se había convertido su vida. Si no fuera por su pequeño Henry se habría matado hace tiempo para no tener que soportar a ese hombre que se creía su dueño, que le había robado la libertad y la había convertido en su marioneta.

Si simplemente hubiese seguido su corazón, si hubiese elegido mejor.

Cada noche el mismo sueño, cada noche la morena soñaba con el momento en que una rubia le extendía la mano suplicándole que huyesen juntas y solo en sus sueños, Regina tomaba esa mano y elegía el camino correcto. Mas llegaba el día y amanecía en la misma cama que el diablo, se ponía su máscara de maquillaje y se mostraba al mundo creando la ilusión de que eran una familia perfecta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la canción que voy a introducir en el fic, la pongo porque creo que pega mucho con la situación. Por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp porque son mi familia, me hacen reír y hacen volar mi imaginación. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Sin más me gustaría recomendar a dos autoras muy grandes, My dark queen y franchiulla, pasaos por sus fics, no quedareis decepcionados.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 REGINA WHITE**

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa llamada de emergencia que recibió Emma en la comisaría. Dos meses en los cuales la rubia no podía pegar ojo, ya no eran los recuerdos los que atormentaban su alma y le quitaban el sueño, ahora la angustia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Regina la estaba llevando en un bucle de autodestrucción, empezando por el insomnio y terminando por las altas dosis de alcohol que ingería para callar los gritos de su consciencia.

Llevaba dos meses vigilando la mansión de la calle mifflin sin atreverse a actuar, dos meses aprendiendo de memoria la rutina de Leo e inconscientemente buscando ver a su morena, la misma que llevaba demasiados años quitándole el sueño y poco a poco la vida.

Sabía que Leo salía de casa todos los días a las ocho de la mañana, que no volvía hasta las siete de la tarde, sabía que era el ama de llaves quien llevaba a Henry a la escuela y quien lo iba a recoger, sabía que el sábado el servicio tenía el día libre, y también que Regina nunca salía de casa.

Alguna vez creyó verla unos segundos en la ventana, pero cuando quiso fijarse ya se había esfumado, como un fantasma que solo vivía en sus recuerdos escondidos en lo más profundo de su alma.

Emma se preguntaba cómo sería, si habría cambiado mucho, si sería igual de hermosa… tenia memorizadas sus facciones pues no había pasado un segundo en todo ese tiempo en el que no le atormentara su recuerdo.

Vivía una lucha interna, una lucha encarnecida sobre qué hacer con todo este asunto. Por un lado estaba el dolor que le causó Regina cuando la abandonó sin ninguna explicación y decidió casarse con otro, por otro lado estaba su amor inquebrantable por la bella morena, un amor que la atormentaba y le hacía sufrir hasta límites insospechados, un amor que le rasgaba el alma y le partía el corazón, un amor que le gritaba que debía salvarla, que si Regina la necesitaba todo debía dejar de importar, el pasado y los recuerdos debían dejarse atrás pues su morena corría peligro y ella sentía la necesidad imperiosa de ayudarla.

El miedo no la dejaba actuar, el miedo a descubrir que le había pasado esos años a su morena, el miedo a sufrir, a que se caigan sus muros, el miedo a volver a morir poco a poco al verla, el miedo a amarla a pesar de todo le impedía salir de ese coche y dirigirse hacia esa casa donde su Regina vivía prisionera de un cobarde sin alma.

Mas después de dos meses decidió que estaba harta de tener miedo, decidió que, si derribando sus muros podía salvarla, entonces merecía la pena intentarlo, intentarlo con todo su corazón pues a pesar de todo el dolor, el amor que sentía por Regina había demostrado superar la barrera del tiempo y dudaba que en algún momento pudiese morir. Era posible que Regina jamás volviera a ser suya, pero ella no podría volver a mirarse al espejo sin sentir asco si no hacía nada por ella.

Ese sábado Emma se había decidido, bajó del coche y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, sabiendo que en ella solo estaban Regina y su hijo pues era el día libre de los empleados y Leo no volvería hasta bastante más tarde.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, demasiado tiempo para su gusto a que alguien le abriera la puerta. No sucedió nada, nadie vino a abrir, mas la rubia sabía que Regina estaba en casa así que insistió un par de veces.

Tras llamar por quinta vez y casi darse por vencida, unos suaves pasos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y de pronto, una cebecita castaña y unos ojitos curiosos se quedaron observándola por la puerta entreabierta, tratando de recordar dónde la había visto antes estaba Henry, el hijo de Regina.

Le abrió la puerta al reconocerla como la chica policía que fue una noche a su casa y en sus ojos se podía leer esperanza. Emma se quedó observándolo un momento, asombrada con el gran parecido que tenía con su madre, eran idénticos, los mismos gestos, los mismos rasgos, pero sobre todo los mismos ojos oscuros y la misma mirada trasparente. Con una sola mirada se podía leer en sus pupilas todas las emociones que llevaba dentro el pequeño. El parecido que tenía con Regina conmovió a la rubia enormemente y le sonrió.

**-**"Hola jovencito, ¿Puedo pasar?"

-**Mi papá no está.**

"¿Y tu mamá está en casa?

-**Sí, está en su habitación, no quiere salir nunca.**

-"Entonces haremos que salga"

Con una sonrisa, el pequeño Henry dejó entrar a Emma, en su corazón una leve esperanza de que esa chica rubia viniese a ayudar a su madre, que poco a poco se iba apagando.

-"¿Tienes aparato de música, chico?"

-**Sí, tenemos uno ¿Por qué?**

**-**"Porque creo que se exactamente como hacer salir a tu madre de su habitación.

Con una sonrisa esperanzada, el pequeño condujo a Emma hacia la salita donde se encontraba el reproductor de música, la rubia enchufó su ipod y buscó la canción que quería reproducir. Si Regina no acudía con eso, no vendría por nada del mundo pues Emma sabía cuánto significó para ambas esa canción.

Regina estaba en su habitación leyendo, escondida del mundo que cada día le daba más asco y miedo cuando escuchó una melodía que creía que no volvería a escuchar nunca en su vida. Como si se tratase de un sueño esa canción llegó a ella haciendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

"Hoy comencé a vislumbrar  
Ya no soy el niño de ayer  
Creo que te puedo entender

En mis sueños puedo oír  
El latir de tu vida  
Y si te veo sonreír  
Me iluminas con tu luz

Mírame y los cielos los haré tuyos  
Sé que no eres para mí pero aquí estaré cuidando de ti

Te pude ver en un rincón  
Y no parabas de llorar  
Me rompiste el corazón

Con esas lágrimas haré mil estrellas para ti  
Así se irá la oscuridad  
¡Vuelve a vivir, vuelve a brillar!"

Regina salió de su habitación y se precipitó escaleras abajo para asegurarse de que no estaba loca, de que realmente estaba sonando "Mírame" en su casa, la canción que cierta rubia le había cantado tantas veces, tenía que ser un sueño. Cuando entró en la salita su corazón simplemente quedo congelado igual que su aliento al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el.

Su hijo saltando y bailando y con él, Emma Swan, su Emma, su rubia, estaba en su casa jugando con su hijo, congelada en su sitio y con demasiado recuerdos en la mente simplemente se quedó ahí observando hasta que terminó la música. Cuando llegó el silencio trajo consigo el miedo a afrontar un pasado demasiado doloroso y un presente del que no quería hablar, puso una máscara de frialdad en su rostro y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Su máscara desapareció durante unos segundos cuando los ojos aguamarina de su rubia se clavaron en los suyos, durante segundos que parecieron eternos las dos mujeres se miraron, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo entre ellas. Finalmente la rubia habló haciendo temblar el alma de la morena.

"Regina, Regina Mills, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

-**No soy Regina Mills, ya no, ahora soy Regina White.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sis personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia si es mía.**

**El fic va dedicado a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que son geniales y unas pervertidas. A mi petita porque no se rinde nunca, a mi morena porque la quiero un montón.**

**Sin más os dejo leer, aviso que vienen capítulos bastante duros. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores y los que se toman un momentito en mandarme un mensajito con su opinión. **

**CAPÍTULO 5 LEVANTANDO MUROS**

**-No soy Regina Mills, ya no, ahora soy Regina White.**

Un muro invisible se alzaba entre ambas mujeres, un muro que construyó Regina con su completa indiferencia hacia la rubia, que se había quedado helada ante la frialdad de su saludo. Es cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Emma seguía teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por la morena y, en el fondo de su corazón, albergaba la esperanza de que Regina aún sintiera algo por ella, algo pequeño, se conformaría con una simple amistad, mas el tono de voz que usó con ella no dejaba lugar a dudas, no era bienvenida en esa casa.

Ambas permanecieron calladas unos minutos, mirándose, recordando un tiempo donde fueron felices las dos, donde no existían los problemas, el dolor, donde solo tenían amor y con eso les bastaba.

El corazón de Regina amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, llevaba diez años viviendo un infierno, casada con el mismísimo diablo. Durante todo su matrimonio, lo único que no le hizo perder la cordura y mantenerse a flote eran los recuerdos idealizados de una época pasada donde realmente fue feliz, recuerdos de un amor mitificado, los recuerdos de Emma eran su bálsamo para las noches de tormenta y debían quedarse en eso, en recuerdos. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Emma, para descubrirse ante ella, para admitir que se había equivocado, pero sobre todas las cosas, no estaba preparada para perder su mito idílico que la mantenía viva. Necesitaba a Emma pero la necesitaba en sus recuerdos, la auténtica debía marcharse y no volver nunca más. Era tanta la necesidad que tenía Regina de echar a la rubia que construyó su muro, un muro infranqueable y, con una máscara de frialdad, escondiendo en lo más profundo de su ser los gritos desesperados que nacían en su alma, la necesidad de un simple gesto, una caricia suave de su amor perdido, escondiendo los latidos de su corazón que gritaban de dolor, Regina simplemente habló, volviendo a destrozar una vez más el alma de Emma.

**-Señorita Swan, ¿Se puede saber quién la ha invitado a entrar en mi casa y comportarse como una adolescente?**

-"Vamos Regina, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, al menos llámame Emma".

-**Márchese de aquí, no es bien recibida.**

-Venga Regina, habla conmigo, por los viejos tiempos.

**-Usted lo ha dicho, señorita Swan, viejos tiempos. Y si no me equivoco hace diez años le dije que no tenía cabida en mi vida y que no quería verla más, ahora hágame el favor de marcharse y no volver. No se lo quiero repetir, no es bien recibida.**

Emma se quedó estática, repitiendo en su memoria el momento en el que Regina iba a casarse y la despreció, igual que ahora. Se quedó como una estatua tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras, intentando leer entre líneas, con su mirada fija en la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida. Se sabía de memoria sus facciones, cada centímetro de ella, pero por más que la miraba la notaba distinta, como si hubiese algo pequeño, un pequeño error en el lienzo de una magnífica obra de arte, cuando descubrió que tenía diferente se le heló la sangre en las venas, era imperceptible bajo el maquillaje, mas ahí estaba, bien disimulada sobre su labio superior, una cicatriz, quizá la primera que recibió de ese hombre que compartía su camino. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, llevó sus dedos para tocarla, para verificar que estaba ahí esa marca, que no estaba soñando. Al posar sus dedos sobre la piel de su morena, esta se apartó de ella, como si sus dedos le hubieran quemado la piel y con una mirada cargada del pánico más absoluto, le gritó una vez más que se marchara y huyó. Emma no pudo reaccionar, se quedó ahí donde estaba, con la mirada perdida en el vacío donde minutos antes estaba Regina, su corazón quebrado una vez más y en su cabeza una sola idea, mataría a Leo por atreverse a perturbar la hermosa perfección de su morena.

Regina se encerró en su habitación, todo su cuerpo temblaba, el encuentro con su pasado la había dejado completamente trastornada. Por un momento pensó en seguir su corazón, pensó en escapar con ella, en empezar de cero, mas en su mente se libraba una lucha demasiado dolorosa. Conocía a su marido, sabía de lo que era capaz, sabía que si ella hablaba, si luchaba contra él, destruiría todo cuanto ella amaba, empezando por separarla de su hijo y, si Leo llegaba a descubrir que su corazón seguía amando a Emma Swan, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría, no podía soportar la idea de perderla aunque nunca le perteneciera, Emma debía olvidarla, seguir con su vida y apartarse de ella, era lo mejor, así no correría peligro. Para Regina amar era una maldición, su amor por su hijo la mantenía presa en esa jaula de oro, no podía escapar pues se arriesgaba a perderlo. No podía permitirse amar a Emma Swan, había hecho lo correcto, echarla, hacerle daño y así solamente viviría en sus recuerdos eternamente, viviría para ser su tabla de salvación, su mito, su cuento de hadas y nada más.

Se dejó caer en un rincón y, abrazando sus rodillas, lloró como no había llorado nunca. La felicidad no se hizo para ella, su destino estaba escrito y era ser infeliz por el resto de sus días. Con el leve recuerdo de momentos mágicos, momentos que solo podía ver en sus sueños. Lloró durante horas con el nombre de Emma Swan en sus labios.

Emma se marchó de esa casa sin mirar atrás, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su Regina sufría malos tratos, sufriendo por no poder ayudarla, por no poder hacer nada ya que esta se había cerrado a ella y ni la había escuchado. Creyó que viéndose podría encontrar la manera de ayudarla, no imaginaba hasta que punto se había encerrado en sí misma hasta que la echó.

Tenía roto el corazón por la impotencia pues, aunque Regina había sido clara cuando le dijo que no volviera, Emma siempre tuvo la habilidad de leer su mirada, su morena no tenía secretos para ella, era demasiado trasparente y lo que vio esa tarde en sus ojos negros fue pánico, dolor y un grito de ayuda que no le pasó desapercibido. Tenía que encontrar el modo de ayudarla y por suerte tenía un pequeño infiltrado en la casa, Henry. El chico había presenciado toda la escena completamente asombrado y cuando su madre se fue, Emma le explicó por encima que era la mejor amiga de su tía Bela y que quería ayudar. La carita de felicidad del muchacho dejó claro que sería de mucha ayuda, era lo suficiente mayor para entender que su madre estaba muriendo poco a poco, tenía mucho miedo a su padre pero había algo en Emma que le generaba confianza, quizá no estaba todo perdido y su madre podía ser feliz después de todo. Emma le dio al pequeño su tarjeta con su número de teléfono personal, advirtiéndole que la escondiera bien y que solo la llamara en caso de auténtica emergencia. A pesar de que la impotencia no la abandonaba, sentía un poco de alivio al saber que si algo grave pasaba ella se enteraría en seguida y podría evitar una catástrofe.

En su mente, en su alma y en su pecho una sola idea le obsesionaba, destruir la vida de Leo, de la misma manera que esa cobarde había marchitado y destruido a Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es toda mía.**

**El fic se lo dedico a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que son geniales y aunque me llenen el móvil de mensajes las adoro, a mi petita porque es una valiente, a mi morena porque la quiero muchísimo y a mi manager. Tengo manager y soy feliz.**

**Os dejo disfrutar del capítulo, aviso que contiene escenas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 CONVIVIR CON LEO WHITE**

Tras una interminable tarde hundida en lágrimas, Regina se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a arreglarse. Quedaba poco para que volviera Leo del trabajo y debía ponerse inmaculada para él, tras un baño reconfortante se vistió con sus mejores galas, arregló su pelo como a su marido le gustaba, se aplicó su maquillaje y pudo contemplar en el espejo su imagen, completamente perfecta, su hermosura intachable, buscando cualquier pequeño detalle que se le escapara pues, por muy perfecta que estuviera, Leo siempre encontraba algo que reprocharle.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena pues ese día libraba el servicio y a Leo le gustaba encontrarlo todo preparado cuando llegaba a casa. Se esmeró en preparar los mejores platos, con mucho esmero para no recibir reproche alguno. Era una excelente cocinera y estaba satisfecha de lo que había preparado, una sopa caliente de primer plato y de segundo estofado de carne con verduras, olía exquisito y estaba segura de que a su marido le encantaría. Preparó la mesa, todo colocado a la perfección, nada fuera de lugar y esperó pues ya daban las siete y en cualquier momento su marido entraría por la puerta.

Cuando Leo llegó a casa, la familiar sensación de agonía se apoderó de Regina, rogaba que lo encontrara todo a su gusto pues cualquier tontería podía desencadenar en tragedia y ella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Le regaló una sonrisa de bienvenida y él solo le dio un gesto de indiferencia, ella no era nada más que un perfecto decorado de su perfecta casa, no merecía nada. Le miró con desprecio y frunciendo el ceño simplemente le dijo.

-**¿Qué llevas puesto? Pareces una puta barata no una dama. Que sea la última vez que me recibes vestida así.**

A Regina ya no le asombraba la facilidad que tenía su marido de humillarla, estaba claro que por mucho que intentara ser perfecta él siempre encontraría un fallo, siempre conseguía hacerla sentir mal, nunca estaba a la altura de sus expectativas por mucho que se esforzara. Luchando por controlar sus lágrimas y no empeorar la situación, le regaló un gesto con la cabeza de asentimiento y su silencio. Por la cara que llevaba no había sido un buen día para él y era mejor no enfadarlo.

Se sentaron a cenar en silencio y Regina, por mucho que lo intentaba, no se sacaba de la cabeza la visita de Emma, sin duda volver a verla después de tanto tiempo le había afectado más de lo que se atrevía a admitir, se encontró a si misma perdida en sus recuerdos de tantos años atrás, recuerdos junto a su rubia, como escapaba de su casa por la ventana para encontrarse con ella, como hacían novillos en la escuela y escapaban al parque simplemente a contemplar las nubes. A soñar con un futuro que jamás tendrían, recuerdos de días de lluvia y tormenta en los que escapaban a la playa para ver las olas, recordaba como cogía su mano y le hacía sentir segura, el calor de sus abrazos… recuerdos dormidos durante años que habían despertado al contemplar una vez más esos ojos aguamarina que la habían llevado a la locura.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los reproches de su esposo sobre lo sosa e insípida que estaba la sopa, tampoco le escuchó cuando le pidió que le pasara la sal, provocando que Leo perdiera la paciencia y dejase salir su ira. Como un perro rabioso porque su mujer no le hacía caso, golpeó con fuerza el recipiente donde estaba el caldo, aun bastante caliente y lo vertió sobre Regina que con un grito volvió a la realidad. Miró a su esposo asustada, con sus ropas completamente estropeadas y la piel ardiendo en los lugares donde le había alcanzado el contenido del recipiente. Luego miró a su hijo, que horrorizado contemplaba la escena, rezando para que si Leo perdía el control, por lo menos lo hiciera lejos de la mirada del niño.

Leo siguió comiendo como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese lo más normal del mundo, miró a Regina y con una mueca de asco y desprecio le dijo.

-**Estás horrible, pareces una cerda con esa camisa manchada, Quítatela. **

Regina abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y aterrada, si había oído bien su esposo le estaba pidiendo que se quitara la camisa que el mismo había manchado, ahí mismo, delante de Henry.

-"Pero Leo, amor, está el niño delante"

-**Prefiero que mi hijo te vea desnuda a que parezcas salida de un vertedero, no te lo repetiré, o te la quitas o te la quito.**

Su voz fue tajante, debía obedecerle o las cosas terminarían peor que una camisa estropeada. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella, se desprendió de la camisa y siguió cenando, completamente humillada, sintiéndose sucia y sintiendo asco de si misma, como ya era habitual en su matrimonio.

Terminaron de cenar y Leo se sirvió una copa, un momento de tranquilidad en el que Regina corrió sin hacer ruido a su habitación y se cambió de ropa entre lágrimas. Estaba acostumbrada a que su marido la humillase, pero jamás lo había hecho delante del pequeño, no sabía con qué cara miraría a su hijo después de semejante escena. En su mente los recuerdos de Emma una y otra vez, como una canción reconfortante que la ayudaba a respirar mejor, a relajarse, a evadirse de todo y olvidar por un momento lo que significaba convivir con Leo White.

Tras limpiar todo el estropicio del comedor y dejar impecable la cocina, para evitar que su esposo volviese a enfadarse, se acostó en la cama y empezó poco a poco a caer en la inconsciencia, hasta que las manos de su esposo sobre ella la despertaron de golpe, olía a alcohol, a saber cuánto había bebido, solo esperaba que no le diera por pegarle sin motivo alguno pues el pánico le impediría reaccionar.

Arrastrando las palabras por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido su esposo se dirigió a ella con desprecio, como era su costumbre.

-**Me pusiste a tono con ese vestido de putita, y después no se te ocurre otra cosa que tirarte encima la sopa para marcar más tu cuerpecito, ahora se una niña buena y alíviame.**

-"Leo, me duele mucho la cabeza no tengo ganas, además has bebido, deberías dormir."

-**Sabes que no me gusta que me digan que no, sabes que cuando me dicen que no me enfado y sabes que cuando me enfado no me controlo… ¿Te imaginas que me enfado y voy al cuarto de nuestro hijo?**

El miedo se apoderó de Regina una vez más, podía soportar que le pegara, que le humillara que hiciera con ella lo que le diera la gana, pero no podía permitir que dañara a su pequeño. Con una lágrima imperceptible que caía por su mejilla dejó que Leo le quitara la ropa, que la marcara como suya y que, sin ningún tipo de ternura o consideración hacia ella, la penetrara gruñendo como un animal, saciando sus más básicos instintos.

Aguantando las ganas de vomitar y contando los segundos para que esa pesadilla terminara, Regina se encontró a si misma aferrándose a su preciada tabla de salvación, sus recuerdos, recuerdos de un lago al atardecer, de unos ojos verdes avergonzados y llenos de deseo descubriéndola por primera vez, recuerdos de dos niñas inexpertas aprendiendo juntas a amarse, recordando la primera vez que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su Emma, pasaron los minutos y Leo terminó con ella, despreciándola después y quedando profundamente dormido. Mas Regina no podía dormir pues no dejaba de pensar en lo distinto que era todo con la rubia, lo dulce que fue siempre con ella, como lograba encenderla con una caricia, con que ternura le hacía el amor, como la abrazaba después con miedo a romper el momento en el que unían sus almas, como dibujaba su figura con adoración, lo perfecta que era ella a sus ojos. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, llorando amargamente en silencio, imaginando cómo sería su vida, cómo sería todo si en lugar de Leo hubiese escogido a Emma Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este fic va dedicado a mi familia del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp, es especial a la voz de Diana que regala orgasmos auditivos, a mi petita, a mi morena que no quiero que esté triste y a mi manager.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar del capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Emma se atrevió a penetrar en casa de Regina y se enfrento a los recuerdos de su pasado, semanas eternas en las que la angustia y la impotencia se habían apoderado de la rubia, sin saber qué hacer para sacar a su morena del infierno en el que vivía. No tenía pruebas que confirmaran su teoría pero la cicatriz que tenía Regina sobre el labio, le bastaba para atar cabos y saber con certeza que Leo la maltrataba. No sabía hasta que punto la morena estaba sometida a su marido pero ella la conocía bien, pudo leer en su mirada que no la había echado por gusto sino porque tenía demasiado miedo. Emma suspiraba, deseando con toda su alma descubrir qué era lo que aterraba a su morena y poder ayudarla, consolarla y protegerla. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, aunque fuera un momento, si pudiese poner claridad en todo ese asunto tan turbio e inquietante…

Pasaba por delante de casa de Regina siempre que podía, buscando escuchar cualquier sonido sospechoso para poder actuar pues mientras no hubiese pruebas estaba atada de pies y manos con ese asunto.

Llegó a obsesionarse con el tema, apenas comía, no dormía, no rendía en el trabajo… Leo no solo le estaba quitando la vida a Regina sino que poco a poco estaba consumiendo a Emma en un estado de histeria y depresión, rozando la locura por no poder hacer nada.

Mas todo cambió una mañana, y todo cambió también gracias a una llamada de teléfono.

Emma estaba en su casa pues su jefe le había pedido amablemente que se tomara unos días para descansar, pensando que el estado de la rubia se debía a que era adicta al trabajo. Pasaba los canales de la televisión aburrida y sin fijarse en las imágenes que veía, sumida en sus pensamientos y escondida en sus recuerdos cuando el sonido de su móvil la sobresaltó. Era un número desconocido y Emma contestó movida por su curiosidad infinita. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar quién era su interlocutor.

Al otro lado del teléfono la alegre voz infantil de Henry la puso en alerta, le había dicho claramente que solo la llamara en casos de emergencia.

**-Hola Emma, ¿Molesto?**

**-**"No chico, nunca molestas, ¿Ha pasado algo grave Henry? ¿Por qué llamas?

**-Sé que me dijiste que solo llamara cuando hubiera problemas, pero desde que viniste he visto cambiada a mamá, no es mucha cosa pero me gustaría que volvieras a verla y he pensado que este sábado es perfecto porque papá estará fuera de la ciudad.**

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emma, Regina estaba cambiando su actitud por una simple visita, quizá era el momento de abordarla con delicadeza para saber en que estado se encontraba su mente y ayudarla, una pequeña esperanza de arreglar las cosas nació en la rubia y rápidamente aceptó la oferta de ese pequeño diablillo tan listo, sin duda era hijo de su madre.

Quedaron que el sábado iría a cenar con ellos y aprovecharía que Leo no estaba y que Regina estaría más relajada para abordar el asunto.

Sin duda en un momento se sentía mucho mejor, ya no la mataba la impotencia pues por fin podía hacer algo por su morena, aunque se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría Henry para convencerla de que cenaran los tres juntos.

Llegó el sábado y Leo se marchó temprano, no volvería hasta el día siguiente por negocios y Regina sonreía feliz, no ver a su marido en ese tiempo le daba paz, podía aprovechar para estar con su hijo, consentirlo y hacer cosas juntos, como ver películas y comer guarrerías, el tipo de cosas que, con Leo en casa, eran impensables. Se avecinaba un día entero sin reproches, sin mal humor, sin sentirse menospreciada, sin golpes, un día de libertad. Sin dudo iba a aprovechar al máximo ese regalo del destino.

Pasó el día como había previsto, consintiendo a su hijo en todo, riendo con él, colmándolo de amor y cariño. Henry siempre había sido, junto al recuerdo de Emma, su luz en medio de la oscuridad que impregnaba su alma, amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo y era capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Era su fuerza, sus ganas de vivir, lo era todo para ella.

Cuando llegó la noche vio que Henry ponía cubiertos para tres personas y se extrañó, al fin y al cabo eran solo ellos dos esa noche. Sin entender muy bien que pasaba por la mente de su hijo le preguntó.

-"Cariño, somos dos a cenar, ¿Por qué poner tres cubiertos?

-**Porque invité a cenar a una amiga, aprovechando que papá no estaba.**

**-**"¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de invitar a nadie? Esta noche era nuestra noche juntos"

-**Se me olvidó, mamá, pero sabes que con papá aquí no puedo traer a nadie, quería aprovechar.**

La mirada inocente y llena de ilusión de su pequeño derritió el corazón de Regina, él tenía razón, su padre jamás le dejaba traer a nadie y, aunque le dolía compartirlo con otra persona en su día especial, no dijo nada y simplemente asintió. Al fin y al cabo era su niño consentido.

Sonó el timbre y Henry fue a abrir como una bala, saltando de alegría, lo que hizo a Regina reír. Adoraba ver feliz a su pequeño, mas cuando se abrió la puerta y vio quién estaba en el umbral la sonrisa se esfumó y en su rostro solo se podía leer estupor.

Tras varias semanas, Emma volvía a estar en el umbral de su puerta, con una botella de vino en las manos y dulces para su hijo. No le pasó desapercibido el abrazo que le dio su pequeño, una cosa era clara, ningún Mills se resistía a los encantos de Emma Swan.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa se puso su máscara y, rezando por ser lo suficientemente fuerte se dirigió a Emma una vez más.

-**Señorita Swan, creo que quedó claro el otro día que no es bien recibida en esta casa.**

Emma simplemente le regaló una sonrisa y respondió desarmando por completo a la morena.

"-Parece que eso no es cierto, al fin y al cabo el enano me invitó a cenar con él, cro que me ha cogido cariño".

Así que esa era la misteriosa amiga que venía a cenar, Regina no podía negarse a dejarla pasar pues le había dicho a su hijo que podía traerla, no pensó que se refería a Emma. Iba a ser sin duda una noche muy larga.

Para sorpresa de Regina, Emma no la acosó a preguntas, ni sacó a relucir heridas del pasado, simplemente hablaba de su vida, de su trabajo, de sus muchas aventuras persiguiendo fugitivos. Su hijo la miraba con admiración y, gracias al ambiente de complicidad, Regina se fue relajando, no parecía que Emma viniese a hacerle daño y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Henry reír tanto. Terminó la cena y Emma, haciendo alarde de su actitud infantil y demostrando que no había cambiado nada, volvió a poner su ipod en el aparato de música y el rock invadió cada rincón de la casa, transportando a Regina a un pasado idílico donde fue feliz, relajándola por completo y permitiéndole reír a carcajadas al ver a Emma y a su hijo intentando bailar hasta que cayeron rendidos.

Era tarde y tanto movimiento había agotado a Henry que no tardó en dormirse en brazos de la rubia, provocando una estampa idílica que hizo temblar el corazón de Regina. Juntas y en silencio fueron a acostarlo y Emma se echó a un lado para dejar que su morena arropara y besara a su hijo.

Cuando estuvieron las dos solas empezó a notarse la tensión crecer, demasiadas cosas que enfrentar, demasiados momentos difíciles a sus espaldas. Sin Henry delante Regina volvió a ponerse su máscara, no podía permitir ser débil delante de Emma, la rubia no debía saber nada de su vida o se expondría, se pondría en peligro para protegerla y eso no lo podía consentir.

-**Señorita Swan, ha sido una velada agradable mas quiero que se marche y no vuelva nunca más. Si le permití quedarse fue porque no quería romper la ilusión de mi hijo, pero solo se lo diré una vez más, aléjese de mí, de mi hijo, de esta casa y no vuelva.**

Esperaba haber sido lo suficiente tajante, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos mientras volvía a echarla, estaba a punto de romperse al tenerla tan cerca, al sentirla tan cerca. De pronto la mano de Emma la agarró suavemente por el mentón, elevó su rostro clavando y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

"Repite todo eso que me has dicho mirándome a los ojos, si veo que hay verdad en tu mirada te juro que me iré, pero sabes que te conozco, y si mientes no habrá fuerza alguna en este universo que me vuelva a separar de ti Regina. Ahora dime, ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Lágrimas incontrolables por las mejillas de su morena, la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia estaba completamente rota, mirando a los ojos de su rubia sabía que no podía mentirle, sabía que a pesar del miedo que la estaba matando por una vez diría lo que realmente tenía en su corazón. Ella misma se sorprendió respondiendo.

**-Quédate conmigo Emma, quédate y no me dejes caer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí que es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado en especial a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a la sexy y orgásmica voz de Diana, a mi petita que está feliz, a mi morena porque la adoro aunque no se lo crea y a Natalia porque soy su fan y ella lo sabe.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar del capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho y me hacen muy feliz. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 ROTAS LAS MÁSCARAS.**

Después de la noche más rara e intensa de los últimos años, Regina amaneció angustiada, por un momento fue débil delante de Emma y su súplica ahogada de que no la dejara había atado a su rubia a un destino que no le correspondía. Regina había elegido mal y debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, no podía permitir que a Emma le pasara nada por enfrentarse a su marido, no podría vivir con la culpa de que la rubia saliera dañada de esa situación.

Se atormentaba a si misma y se reprochaba haber sido débil, haber mostrado su dolor ante Emma pues la conocía demasiado y sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. El no saber que pensaba hacer la rubia contra su esposo la estaba matando de angustia, Leo era poderoso, movía muchísimo dinero y tenía mucha influencia en los altos cargos de la ciudad, a parte era un hombre sin escrúpulos capaz de cualquier cosa cuando alguien se interponía en su camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar los más terribles destinos para su rubia y las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos amenazando con salir desenfrenadas. Pensar que Emma pudiese sufrir una vez más por su culpa le dolía en el alma, le dolía muchísimo más que los golpes y desprecios de su esposo, su Emma debía alejarse, debía olvidarla para estar a salvo.

Tomó la decisión de apartarla de ella para siempre pues la única que debía sufrir las consecuencias de sus errores pasados era ella, la máscara que por unos instantes se había quebrado la noche anterior debía regenerarse más fuerte que nunca para evitar que su rubia sufriera ningún mal.

Se levantó decidida a borrar de su mente la noche anterior como si nunca hubiese existido, de borrar las palabras de Emma, su promesa de cuidarla y protegerla, de borrarla de su vida para mantenerla como un recuerdo idílico, un recuerdo que le servía para no enloquecer mas su rubia no podía estar físicamente presente, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

Se dio una ducha para relajarse, los nervios, el miedo y la ansiedad la estaban devorando, se vistió elegante pero discreta, se maquilló como siempre, impecable y se fue, dejando a su hijo en casa de un amigo para que pasara el domingo pues Leo no volvía hasta esa misma noche y ella tenía que dejar todo atado. Todo ese delirio, esa esperanza vaga de que Emma podría volver a amarla y salvarla de su infierno debía acabar, ella lo iba a parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se dirigió hacia la dirección que le dio la rubia la noche anterior, asegurándole que ahí la encontraría cuando la necesitara. Su paso era seguro, su frialdad inquebrantable mas su interior ardía como un volcán y su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco, a medida que se acercaba a esa casa, a casa de su Emma para verla por última vez, para despedirse y alejarse de ella para siempre.

No entendía por qué la rubia se empeñaba tanto en sostenerla, en salvarla, no después de todo el daño que le hizo, después de romper todas sus promesas por miedo, aun recordaba la mirada derrotada de Emma el día de su boda, cuando le pidió que se fuera con ella, que parara esa locura y ella la despreció con palabras que no sentía, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo único que consiguió fue destrozar su vida y romper el corazón de la única persona que la había amado sinceramente, la única persona a la que ella amó con toda su alma. La misma persona que diez años después apareció en su puerta con la promesa de sacarla de su infierno. Una promesa que ella sabía que no podría cumplir.

Escondiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos tras la frialdad de su rostro, llamó a la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Emma, rogando al cielo tener el suficiente valor de mantener su máscara, de poder mirar a los ojos de la rubia y decirle que se marchara sin que le tiemble la voz, sin que en su mirada se lea la mentira.

Emma abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada al ver ahí a Regina, y a la vez preocupada, no sabía si Leo había descubierto que ella estuvo anoche en su casa y si había provocado un problema grave para la morena.

"Regina, no esperaba verte ¿Pasó algo?"

-**¿Podemos hablar?**

Fría y tajante con su respuesta, puso en alerta a la rubia que se esperó lo peor, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y, tras un leve titubeo por parte de la morena que no quería entrar en esa casa, finalmente entró y esperó a que Emma terminara de preparar café, intentando disimular como le temblaban las piernas.

-"¿Ha pasado algo Regina? No me asustes por favor, dime que no te ha hecho nada"

-**Leo aún no ha vuelto de su viaje.**

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido?

-**Porque quiero que olvides lo que te dije anoche, quiero que te alejes de mí Emma, no quiero volver a verte.**

-"Mientes, siempre se cuándo mientes, y anoche te dije que no habría nada en este mundo que me alejara de ti otra vez."

-**Si algo te importo lo harás, te alejarás de mí, me olvidarás y seguirás con tu vida.**

-"No puedo hacer eso, no cuando tus palabras me dicen que me vaya y tus ojos me gritan que me quede a tu lado Regina."

-**Me cansé de esta tontería Emma, tu y yo tenemos un pasado pero es eso, pasado, es hora de dejarlo atrás y afrontar la realidad, estoy casada, tengo un hijo que me necesita y te quiero fuera de mi vida, te quiero fuera de mi cuento Emma.**

-"Está bien, desapareceré pero antes contesta una sola pregunta y contesta con sinceridad, recuerda que siempre he sabido cuándo mientes."

-¿Qué pregunta?

Emma se fue acercando poco a poco a Regina, aprisionándola entre ella y la pared, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le hizo la pregunta que destruyó para siempre todas las máscaras. Una pregunta de la que Regina había estado huyendo toda la vida y era el momento de contestarla.

"Dime Regina, y se sincera, ¿Aún me amas?

Congelada en su sitio, literalmente entre la espada y la pared, con sus ojos clavados en la mirada cristalina de Emma y su corazón completamente desbocado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había ido a esa casa preparada para cualquier cosa mas no para eso, no para tener a Emma tan cerca esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que había atormentado su alma durante años. ¿La amaba? Claro que la amaba, con toda su alma, nunca dejó de hacerlo, simplemente las dudas fueron más grandes que su amor, y se dejó consumir por sus miedos, miedos que la habían llevado a un bucle de autodestrucción y finalmente a esa situación, a tener en frente a su único amor esperando una respuesta.

Se rompieron las máscaras, por un segundo se esfumaron los miedos, durante un momento Regina dejó de pensar, dejó de analizar cada detalle de su vida, dejó de lamentarse y dejó de dudar.

Rompió toda distancia que había entre ellas, movida por unos sentimientos que se negaba a seguir ocultando, en ese momento daba igual Leo, daba igual el pasado, daba igual el dolor, ese era el momento de expresar lo que sentía sin palabras. Atrajo a su Emma contra ella y se lanzó a sus labios, tímida al principio, sabiendo que si ella la rechazaba iba a destruirla. Emma no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su morena, la pilló desprevenida y por sorpresa, aun así se fundió con ella suavemente, sujetando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella, pegándose a ella, saboreando una vez más esos labios a los que había regalado sus primeros besos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Regina estaba llorando, su beso pronto cogió el sabor salado de las lágrimas de su morena, la abrazó con fuerza y no dejó de besarla, quería darle seguridad, demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella, que estaría siempre, que no había dejado de amarla.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, ambas anhelaban encontrarse nuevamente desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Mientras se besaban volvieron a ser dos adolescentes dueñas del mundo, los miedos y el dolor desaparecieron, solo existían ellas dos y ese beso cargado de un amor que había superado todas las barreras.

Tras varios minutos se separaron, cuando empezaron a notar la falta de oxígeno. Regina se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato llorando y se sintió estúpida, pero Emma, tan dulce y delicada como siempre secó sus lágrimas, pegó su frente contra la suya, manteniéndose cerca con miedo a romper ese momento mágico.

Finalmente Regina, mirando a los ojos de su amada simplemente dijo.

-**Creo que esa ha sido mi respuesta.**

Emma se echó a reír, su corazón volvía a tener vida pues estaba segura de que su morena la amaba, era completamente feliz.

"Yo también te amo, Regina. Nunca dejé de hacerlo."

Volvió a robarle un beso, provocando en su morena una sonrisa y un nuevo llanto. Había ido a esa casa a alejar a Emma de su vida para siempre mas no podía hacerlo, no ahora, no con las máscaras rotas y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Volvieron a mirarse y se rompió la burbuja de perfección al darse cuenta de que se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso.

En sus mentes una sola pregunta. Cómo conseguir deshacerse de un pez gordo como Leo, como salvar a la morena de su infierno sin que ni ella ni Henry salgan dañados.

Cómo se habían complicado tanto la vida en un solo segundo, pues ya no se trataba de un caso policial y de maltrato, ahora se trataba de luchar por un amor que a la vista de todo el mundo, estaba prohibido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es toda mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen en especial a la sexy voz de Diana, a mi petita lady targaryen y a mi morena porque la quiero. A Natalia porque soy su fan número uno y en especial a EsthefyBautista porque me ha hecho inmensamente feliz con su mención en su fic, que es uno de mis favoritos, para quien no lo conozca es El diario de la reina y no tiene desperdicio.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar de este fic que se acerca poco a poco al desenlace. Mil gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen muy feliz.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 APRENDIENDO A SER VALIENTE**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Regina visitó a Emma en su apartamento, desde que se rompieron las máscaras y los sentimientos florecieron inquebrantables a pesar de las geridas y el tiempo, desde que Regina decidió empezar a luchar por ella misma, por lo que sentía y beso a Emma, sellando así el destino de ambas pues, con los sentimientos sobre la mesa, ambas sabían que su hisoçtoria estaba inacabada, y que a pesar de los mil obstáculos que había entre ellas, iban a luchar por si final feliz cueste lo que cueste.

Desde ese momento empezó una lucha interna en Regina, por un lado estaba su pasado, sus diez años de matrimonio, de infierno, que habían turbado su mente de tal manera que no se sentía merecedora de Emma bajo ninguna circunstancia, durante diez años se había sumido en un estado de decadencia y sumisión del que le iba a costar salir, sumándole a dicho estado el terror que sentía en presencia de Leo, el pánico a que pudiera hacerle daño a ella, a su hijo y ahora a Emma, pues si descubría su pequeño secreto su esposo no dudaría en quitar a Emma de la ecuación, en librarse de ella, no dudaría en ensuciarse las manos pues, a pesar de que hacia mucho que no la quería, consideraba a Regina de su propiedad y no pensaba compartirla con nadie y mucho menos perderla, se arriesgaba a que sus trapos sucios salieran a la luz y era demasiado importante su imagen para que eso pasara.

Fueron unos mese intensos, en los que Regina aprendió a quererse a si misma nuevamente con la ayuda de Emma, con esas tardes en las que escapaba para esconderse con ella en esa burbuja de perfección que creaban estando juntas, con cada beso suave y dulce de su rubia, poco a poco se fueron colocando los pedazos esparcidos de su alma, como si de un puzle se tratara, aprendió a verse hermosa a través de los ojos de Emma, a verse como había sido tiempo atrás, inteligente, alegre y desenfrenada, aprendió a ver el mundo más allá de las cuatro paredes de su jaula de oro, aprendió de amor, de cariño y ternura en brazos de la mujer que nunca dejó de amarla, de esperarla y que permanecía a su lado sin flaquear, a pesar de estar metidas en el mismo infierno, pues sus ratos juntas eran escasos y siempre se acababa rompiendo la ilusión de perfección que creaban, siempre volvían a la realidad, a una realidad oscura en la que su amor era prácticamente imposible, cuando Regina dejaba el apartamento de Emma volvía el miedo, el dolor, volvía a ser la señora White, perfecta a los ojos del mundo entero y rota por dentro, volvía a su lujosa vida, lujo que enmascaraba la podredumbre que reinaba en su interior, volvía a dormir en brazos de Leo ansíando escapar de ahí y que fuera su rubia la que acunara sus sueños.

Los cambios en Regina eran casi imperceptibles, solo Henry se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba diferente, de que su sonrisa ya no estaba vacía y salía más a menuda, de que ya no se encerraba en si misma, compartía más momentos con él, poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo al mundo, el miedo a que sus murallas calleran pues dejaron de tener dentido en el momento que besó los labios de su verdadero amor.

Hacía esfuerzos enormes para que Leo no descubriera que ella era diferente, que poco a poco le iba perdiendo el miedo, ocultaba su ilusión, ocultaba como le brillaba la mirada al evocar en su mente a Emma, los dulces labios de su rubia, sus palabras cargadas de esperanza, su fuerza que la sostenía. Incluso en la lejanía podía notar su fuerza, poco a poco su alma dejó de temblar en presencia de su esposo, dejó de romperse con sus desprecios pues no los sentía ciertos, al fin y al cabo para su rubia ella era perfecta y eso era lo único que le importaba, poco a poco se fue regenerando su fortaleza, a pasos pequeños y siempre con la ayuda de sus tardes con Emma.

Regina volvió a creer en la posibilidad de una salida, de un final distinto a su cuento, volvió a creer en la esperanza, dejó de ser vulnerable y sumisa. Poco a poco fue recuperando su carácter fuerte, aquel que Leo había enterrado a golpes, volvió a sentirse valiosa, a sentir que era querida, que alguien la necesitaba con fuerza. Encontró en Emma lo mismo que había descubierto en ella hacía tantos años en clase de literatura, una salvación. Emma siempre había sido la fuerte de las dos, la valiente, siempre la había arrastrado contra corriente sin flaquear, simçempre había luchado por ellas a pesar de las ganas de Regina de dejarlo todo y rendirse. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que Regina se rindió, Emma siguió luchando y volvía diez años después a salvarla.

No entendía como había podido amarla durante tantos años después de todo el dolor que le causó, después de haberla traicionado como lo hizo, y aun así ahí estaba, con su eterna sonrisa, regalándole momentos de paz y tranquilidad, regándola de besos y tiernas caricias que provocaban mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Con sus dulces atenciones hacia la morena, Emma le estaba enseñando a ser valiente, a dejar de lado cada miedo, cada duda y a luchar por alcanzar sus sueños.

Su único sueño era ser feliz, al lado de Emma criando a su hijo las dos como una familia, sin obstáculos, sin miedos, solo ellas dos contra el mundo entero y juntas, no volver a separarse jamás.

Habían pasado ya demasiados meses, en los que Emma luchaba por encontrar cualquier trapos sucio de Leo, cualquier motivo para apresarlo, para encerrarlo, cualquier detalle que quedara suelto para poder actuar en consecuencia y poder superar ese gran obstáculo que estaba en su camino.

Si volvía a ponerle la mano encima a Regina, esta iría a denunciarlo en seguida, ya lo habían hablado, mas Leo llevaba meses indiferente con ella y no la tocaba, provocando el alivio en ambas mujeres y a la vez impaciencia pues sin pruebas, seguiría libre y a sus anchas mientras ellas tenían que verse en secreto.

Regina sabía que Emma se estaba esforzando mucho para arreglar la situación y que no era fácil ir abiertamente en contra de Leopold White, pues era prácticamente el dueño de la ciudad. También sabía que Emma no era partidaria de amarse a escondidas, nunca lo había sido, sabía que pronto le superaría la situación y eso la llenaba de angustia, no estaba preparada para perderla porque las cosas fueran tan lentas, tan tediosas, debía hacer algo, tenía que coger las riendas de su vida y luchar por lo que realmente quería, luchar por lo que le hacía feliz.

Se sentía segura de lo que quería, se sentía valiente como nunca en su vida, aprendió a ser valiente en esos meses en los que junto a su rubia rompieron la barrera del tiempo, cerraron las heridas del pasado y solo dejaron en sus almas el amor que sentían, un amor que no las había abandonado, un amor que habían construido con ternura y cariño desde edad temprana y en ese momento se había convertido en el motivo por el cual ambas luchaban a su manera, Emma siendo paciente y comprensiva y Regina aprendiendo a ser valiente.

Esa noche, después de años de silencio, de lágrimas, de sumisión, esa noche Regina estaba preparada, ya no tenía miedo, ya no sufría, ya no lloraba, esa noche iba a terminar con todo, iba a hacerlo a pesar de que Emma le había pedido que no hiciera nada, que la dejase a ella actuar, mas Regina le iba a demostrar que la merecía, le iba a demostrar que la amaba e iba a hacerlo siendo valiente.

El miedo y las dudas le hicieron fallar mil veces y le hicieron perder a Emma una vez, no iba a dejar que eso volviera a suceder.

Se miró al espejo, estaba inmaculada mas no era ella la que le devolvía la mirada, al otro lado del espejo estaba la marioneta que Leo había creado, una marioneta que iba a desaparecer esa misma noche, se quitó su maquillaje, sintiendose limpia y libre por primera vez en diez años, se miró y sonrió, diciendo adiós a Regina White para siempre. Ahora era Regina Mills otra vez, la misma Regina que amaba con toda su alma y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ella y su amor, no esta vez.

Cuando entró Leo, hablando de balances de cuentas y de cualquier idiotez de sus negocios que no le importaron en absoluto, por primera vez en años Regina se mantuvo fuerte y cortándolo le dijo.

"-Leo, tenemos que hablar."

Leo la miró asombrado, no solo se había atrevido a interrumpirle sino que había usado con él un tono autoritario, cuando la miró vio que no estaba maquillada y que vestía de forma casual y no elegante como siempre le había exigido.

**-¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? ¿Por qué no vas maquillada? Así no me gustas estás horrible, cámbiate, quiero a mi muñequita de siempre.**

Regina miró a su esposo, en su mirada ya no había miedo, solo asco y desprecio, esa noche no iba a obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes pues la muñequita de siempre ya no existía, dejó de existir en el mismo momento que posó sus labios sobre los de Emma Swan, plantada delante de él simplemente lo miró, y dijo la frase que precipitaría todo al caos más absoluto.

-"Leo, quiero el divorcio".


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**El fic va dedicado a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que me alegran los días, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia y a todas, espero no morir.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado en especial para My Dark Queen que me ha mencionado en su fics y me ha hecho mucha ilusión, los recomiendo son geniales, también recomiendo El diario de la reina, si no lo habéis leído no amáis swanqueen. **

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar el capítulo, aviso que contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 INFIERNO**

Emma se encontraba haciendo la ronda de noche junto a su compañero, era una noche bastante aburrida y la rubia se distraía contándole a August sus penurias con Regina, ya no sabía qué más hacer para empapelar a Leo, para pillarlo en algún caso turbio y desenmascarar el monstruo que dormía bajo esa faceta de hombre respetable.

August la escuchaba pacientemente, sabiendo que la rubia se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso, él también detestaba ese tipo de hombres que son perfectos a ojos del mundo entero y realmente son unos cobardes sin alma que para sentirse hombres tienen que menospreciar y humillar a sus mujeres y a sus hijos, mas tratándose de alguien como Leopold White tenían demasiado en contra.

Ahí estaban los dos, hablando y compartiendo teorías y opiniones en el coche patrulla, cuando el sonido del teléfono móvil de la rubia los sobresaltó a los dos, era su teléfono personal y Emma no tenía muchos amigos que conocieran ese número, así que a pesar de que estaba de servicio le pudo más la curiosidad y, lanzando una mirada cómplice a su amigo, decidió contestar esa llamada.

"-Emma Swan al habla, ¿digame?

-**Emma…Lo va a matar…**

Unas pocas palabras y se cortó la comunicación, mas en solo un segundo la rubia palideció y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Unos segundos en los que la voz entrecortada de Regina sonó al otro lado de la línea, unas palabras que le congelaron el corazón en el pecho. Miró con pánico a August y esta a su vez se mostraba preocupado por el cambio de humor de Emma.

-"August, pon la sirena, no tenemos tiempo, nos necesitan y si llegamos tarde no me quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar."

-**¿A dónde vamos?**

-"A la calle mifflin, a casa de Regina."

UNA HORA ANTES.

"Leo, quiero el divorcio"

La risa de Leo resonó por toda la casa, tenía que ser una broma, su esposa no podía hablar en serio, la miró a la cara y vio en su rostro decisión y una fortaleza para él desconocida, su esposa había cambiado y estaba dispuesto a averiguar por qué, aunque tuviera que sacárselo a golpes.

La agarró con fuerza de los brazos, y la risa inicial se tornó ira. Se iba a enterar de quién era él.

-**Qué coño estás diciendo, tú no quieres el divorcio, tú no quieres nada a no ser que yo te lo diga.**

"-Estoy harta de ti, me tienes cansada, quiero perderte de vista y no tener nada que ver contigo nunca más."

-**No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.**

**-**"Por primera vez en años se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, no vuelvas a tocarme, no te lo consiento."

El cambio brusco en la actitud de su mujer dejó a Leo confundido y completamente curioso, de pronto una idea pasó por su mente y si era cierta, Regina se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido, iba a matarla y nada iba a frenarlo. Agarrándola aún más fuerte, marcando su piel y con odio en su mirada se dirigió a ella con tono burlón.

-**Acaso tienes un amante y te quieres deshacer de mí para ir a fallártelo con la conciencia tranquila.**

Regina simplemente se echó a reír, se estuvo riendo durante varios minutos, mirando con desprecio al hombre que tenía delante, ya no le temía, le tenía asco y solo quería perderlo de vista.

-"Hay alguien, alguien a quien tú no le llegas a la suela del zapato".

No lo vio venir, el puño de Leo contra su mejilla, tan fuerte que no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, mas ya no le tenía miedo y no le iba a consentir ningún desprecio. Se levantó y se enfrentó a él una vez más, sin esperar que la rabia de Leo no le dejaba pensar con claridad, quería matarla, quería darle donde más le doliese, un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago le cortó el aliento, sin apenas poder moverse, no pudo hacer nada cuando su esposo la agarró y la sacó de la habitación.

A pesar de que luchaba por defenderse, él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la tenía inmovilizada, no pudo ver sus intenciones hasta que fue tarde, la empujó con fuerza por la escalera y ella cayó pensando que iba a morir, solo fueron unos segundos pero a ella se le hicieron eternos, solo podía sentir dolor e imaginar que haría Emma en su situación, ella lucharía mas cuando intentó levantarse y encararse una vez más con él, no pudo hacerlo pues volvía a estar a su lado, la agarró una vez más y con desprecio le dijo.

-**Tú solita firmaste tu destino, acabaré contigo y no será rápido, pero primero voy a darte donde más te duele. Ten presente maldita zorra que todo esto es culpa tuya por no saber tener las piernas cerradas.**

No lograba comprender que quería decir Leo con esas palabras, él la empujó dentro del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con llave, sentía como si le hubiese atropellado un camión, estaba mareada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentaba pensar cómo salir de esa situación cuando escuchó un sonido que le quitó el aliento y le devolvió de golpe el terror con el que había vivido toda su vida.

Al otro lado del baño su hijo, su pequeño, su vida entera estaba llorando, lloraba y gritaba a su padre que le dejara, pudo oír a Leo decirle que todo era culpa de Regina. Su alma se partió, sabía que Leo era cruel pero no imaginó que atacaría a su propio hijo. Empezó a marearse aún más**, **sentía ganas de vomitar, todo le daba vueltas. Solo una persona podía acabar con ese infierno, cogió su móvil y marcó como pudo el teléfono de Emma rezando para que se lo cogiera y para no desmayarse antes.

Tras unos segundos de espera que le parecieron eternos, la dulce voz de su rubia sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-"Emma Swan al habla ¿Dígame?"

-**Emma… lo va a matar…**

No pudo oír si la rubia había escuchado sus palabras, no pudo escuchar nada más, dejó de escuchar el llanto ahogado de su hijo, todo se volvió negro y Regina cayó inconsciente en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviese negro fue Emma, ella vendrá a salvarnos.

Emma conducía como una loca, gracias a la sirena del coche patrulla podía saltarse los semáforos y todas las normas de circulación. En su mente una sola idea, una sola obsesión, Regina estaba en peligro, Henry estaba en peligro y ella no podía llegar tarde, no podía perderlos.

Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan aterrada, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, qué diablos habría hecho Regina para meterse en esa situación, quizá Leo las había descubierto, quizá todo era culpa suya, esa idea la estaba matando.

Llegó a la calle Mifflin, a la mansión blanca, al mismísimo infierno, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Advirtió a August que estaban a punto de entrar a la fuerza en la propiedad del dueño de media ciudad, si ella caía en desgracia por ese asunto no quería llevarse por delante la carrera de su amigo, este le hizo una seña de asentimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaban juntos en ese asunto, que no la iba a dejar sola, desenfundando sus armas reglamentarias se acercaron a la puerta, buscando un motivo para entrar.

Agudizando el oído no podían escuchar nada, demasiado silencio, quizá llegaban tarde… Emma estaba a punto de colapsar cuando de pronto escucharon el llanto de un niño dentro de la casa, el llanto de Henry.

Emma no pudo esperar más, con eso tenía suficiente, le daba igual su trabajo, su propia vida, todo le daba igual. No iba a permitir que Henry o Regina salieran heridos. De una patada derribó la puerta y entraron al infierno, con arma en mano, buscando a los habitantes de la casa. No había rastro de Regina por ninguna parte pero sí que se oía a Henry llorar y a Leo gritar, le estaba gritando a su hijo que todo era culpa de Regina por ser una puta, que le iba a quitar lo que más quería. Los gritos provenías de la salita así que ahí fue la rubia, seguida de su compañero, con el corazón en un puño se acercaron a las voces y cuando llegaron, ambos quedaron helados ante el horror de la escena que contemplaban.

Henry estaba llorando en un rincón, mirando a su padre aterrorizado, y pidiendo por su madre, si estaba bien. Leo estaba frente a su hijo, con una mueca diabólica en el rostro y en sus manos una pistola, pistola que apuntaba directamente a Henry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es toda mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a la sexy voz de Diana, a mi petita, mi morena y Natalia.**

**Pido perdón por dejarlo como lo dejé ayer, no tenía más tiempo, espero compensaros con este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y realmente espero que disfrutéis del desenlace de este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Mención especial a mis escritoras maravillosas y todos a leer sus fics que son geniales, my dark queen, franchiulla y esthefybautista. **

**Disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo, nos leemos.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 EL FIN DE LEOPOLD WHITE**

Estáticos en la puerta del salón, tanto August como Emma estaban completamente congelados y aterrados ante esa situación. Era completamente surrealista y sin sentido. Durante un segundo dudaron si debían disparar, pues la vida de un niño estaba en peligro, no obstante matar a sangre fría y por la espalda a ese hombre ante los ojos de su hijo podía causarle aún más trauma al pequeño.

Emma solo tenía una cosa en mente, salvar a Henry como fuera, nunca supo que fuerza extraña la empujó a hacer lo que hizo, se dejó llevar por su instinto, por la rabia que nacía en su interior hacia ese hombre que estaba haciéndole tanto daño al pequeño. Se abalanzó sobre él pillándolo desprevenido y lo derribó, desarmándolo y tirando esa pistola que minutos antes amenazaba la vida de Henry al otro extremo de la habitación.

La rabia y el odio se extendieron por sus venas y sin poder contenerse empezó a golpear con fuerza la cara de ese hombre que había destrozado la vida de su Regina, quería matarlo y le golpeó una y otra vez, gritándole insultos incomprensibles. En sus ojos rabia y odio, en los ojos de Leo miedo e incomprensión, ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿De dónde había salido?

August, al ver que Emma estaba fuera de control, se abalanzó sobre ella para calmarla, la sujetó con fuerza y la separó de Leo, que adolorido no se podía mover.

-**Así no, Emma, hagamos las cosas bien, sangre fría, Emma, tranquilízate, por el chico.**

Esas palabras consiguieron tranquilizar un poco a la rubia, que a duras penas sacó las esposas y, levantando a Leo del suelo con brusquedad, Se las puso en las muñecas inmovilizándolo y se lo pasó a su compañero.

"-Leopold White, queda detenido por intento de homicidio, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo cuanto diga puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal."

Lanzó las palabras de arresto con despreció y se desprendió de él, dejando a August a cargo pues no sabía si podría mantener el control. Cuando su compañero salió hacia el coche patrulla para meter en el a Leo, Emma se acercó a Henry que seguía llorando aterrado, lo cogió con cariño y con palabras dulces lo fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente el pequeño dejó de llorar y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de la rubia.

Entre sollozos consiguió susurrarle a Emma:

-**¿Dónde está mi mamá?**

Emma se dio cuenta que desde que entraron a la mansión no habían visto rastro alguno de Regina y se le puso un nudo en el estómago. ¿Estaría muerta?

Dejo a Henry con August, que acababa de volver para mirar si echaba una mano con la situación, y se puso a buscar a su amada por toda la casa, no tardó en ver sangre al final de la escalera y empezó a marearse, si algo le había pasado a Regina ella no lo iba a poder soportar. Siguió el rastro de sangre hasta una puerta cerrada con llave, no tenía tiempo para eso, así que directamente derribó la puerta de una patada y, lo que encontró en el interior de ese cuarto de baño le congeló el aliento, mil lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, quizá había llegado demasiado tarde… en medio de un charco de sangre estaba Regina, no se movía y Emma se temió lo peor.

Se acercó con cuidado de no contaminar la escena y puso sus dedos en el cuello de la morena buscando el pulso, un suspiro de alivio se escapó entre sus labios al notar que, aunque débil, su amada seguía teniendo pulso. Rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia, asegurando que era prioritario y urgente, y volvió con Henry pues no quería que el niño se preocupase, ya había sufrido bastante.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y rápidamente se llevaron a Regina, aun inconsciente al hospital, Emma y Henry subieron con ella mientras August se llevaba a Leo detenido, pues si se lo dejaba a Emma seguramente el hombre no llegaría vivo a comisaría y además, Regina y Henry la necesitaban más en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, metieron a Regina en cuidados intensivos para chequear que era realmente lo que tenía y descartar cualquier daño cerebral. Mientras esperaban Emma hizo la llamada más difícil de su vida, llamó a su amiga Bela para contarle dónde estaban y que había pasado con su hermana. En cuanto se cortó la comunicación supo que en breves instantes tendría en el hospital a la familia de Regina y no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellos, Bela era su amiga pero con Cora y Henry, los padres de Regina, ella no tenía una relación muy cordial.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, su amiga se abalanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de balbucear que ella sabía que algo estaba pasando y que era su culpa por no haber actuado. Emma la calmó como pudo y, lanzando una mirada a los padres de Regina, pudo ver que no la miraban con odio y juicio como siempre, en sus ojos había gratitud.

Poco después, aunque para ellos el tiempo se hizo eterno, llegó el médico con noticias de la morena. Al parecer estaba muy golpeada y uno de los golpes que recibió al caer por la escalera fue el una zona de la cabeza que suele sangrar mucho, mas no era grave ni había lesión cerebral por lo que despertaría pronto y no corría peligro. A petición de Emma hizo el parte de lesiones para presentarlo en el juzgado, por fin tenía a Leo bien cogido, iba a meterlo en prisión de por vida y por mucho dinero que tuviese no se iba a librar, ese cobarde iba a saber quién era Emma Swan.

El médico los mandó a todos a casa, asegurando que si había cambios llamaría en seguida, y Cora intentó llevarse a su nieto con ellos, al fin y al cabo estaba solo. Pero el niño no quería separarse de Emma, estaba firmemente agarrado a su cintura y se negaba a irse con su familia. Resignados sus abuelos se marcharon, sabiendo que su nieto era muy cabezota y que no se separaría de Emma y por otro lado, la rubia agradecía la compañía del pequeño pues los Mills se tenían entre ellos pero ella no tenía a nadie más que esa mujer inconsciente en el hospital y ese pequeñajo aferrado a su cintura, esa noche no se iba a sentir sola.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Emma ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama y se durmieron en seguida, completamente pegados pues Henry seguía con el miedo en el cuerpo y necesitaba desesperadamente la protección de su nueva heroína. Durmieron profundamente hasta que el teléfono de Emma los despertó, era del hospital, Regina había despertado y no dejaba de preguntar por su hijo.

Se levantaron de un salto los dos y tal cual estaban vestidos de la noche anterior salieron en dirección al hospital. Henry se moría por abrazar a su madre y la rubia solo quería perderse en su mirada una vez más. Había estado a punto de perderla y jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, vieron que Regina estaba intentando marcharse, irse a buscar a su hijo, mas al verlo llegar junto a Emma su rostro se relajó, su mirada se dulcificó, a pesar de las heridas se encontró a si misma sonriendo. Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza pues solo recordaba el miedo que sintió al pensar que podía perderlo y se perdió en la mirada aguamarina de su rubia, su heroína, su salvadora. En su mirada solo podía leerse amor hacia ella, no volvería a perderla, no volvería a fallarle nunca más.

A pesar de las heridas, Regina se sintió mejor que en toda su vida, se sintió fuerte y libre, libre de amar a Emma sin obstáculos, sin barreras, libre de dormir tranquila por las noches, por fin era libre de ese hombre que la había reducido a la nada, era libre gracias a Emma.

Unos días después de todo ese infierno, por fin le habían dado el alta a Regina y Leo estaba preso esperando al juicio. Emma se dirigía a ver a ese hombre que le provocaba todo el odio del mundo, necesitaba verlo una vez más antes de que lo metieran en prisión para siempre, el caso estaba ganado de antemano, las pruebas eran irrefutables, dos policías habían sido testigos de las atrocidades de ese hombre, no podía librarse de la sentencia y Emma quería verle, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que era su fin.

Ahí estaba, en la celda, con la cabeza bien alta, arrogante hasta el final, miró a Emma y al reconocerla su ojos se oscurecieron de odio. Emma llevaba en las manos un periódico, en primera plana un artículo que decía **EL FIN DE LEOPOLD WHITE**.

Se paró ante la celda y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Tras los últimos acontecimientos de violencia de género en los que se vio involucrado el empresario Leopold White, industrias White ha caído en picado, declarándose en pocas semanas en banca rota, al parecer ningún empresario del sector quiere verse involucrado con un hombre con semejantes antecedentes. Las acciones de industrias White se regalan en bolsa, están manchadas de sangre, aseguran los accionistas. Parece ser el fin de Leopold White."

Terminó de leer triunfante, ese hombre que había sido dueño de media ciudad ahora no era nada más que escoria y Emma lo estaba disfrutando.

"Al parecer no eres nadie ahora, eso te pasa por cobarde y maltratar a tu esposa, mereces algo mucho peor."

-**Ella se lo merecía, la muy puta tenía un amante, solo me arrepiento de no haberle hecho más daño a esa zorra de mierda, a mí nadie me desprecia, nadie.**

Ante la mención del amante. Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida e instantáneamente se echó a reír.

-"¿Un amante? Creo que te has equivocado de género. Ahora escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda, mientras a ti te estén dando por culo en las duchas de prisión, yo le haré el amor a Regina todas las noches, porque la amo más que a mi vida y la voy a amar siempre, le voy a dar todo lo que tú le quitaste. Grábate bien mis palabras Leo, sueña con ellas si quieres, graba en tu mente mi cara pues yo soy quién va a hacerla feliz mientras tú te pudres siendo el juguetito de todos los presos."

Leo palideció, esa mujer le había destrozado la vida, se lo había quitado todo, la odiaba mas no podía hacerle nada, estaba acabado, era su fin. La vio marcharse triunfante mientras él había perdido, sus insultos llenaron todo el edificio mas caían en saco roto.

Emma se marchó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, se marchó sabiendo que en casa le esperaba su morena, le esperaba su familia y ahora estarían juntos para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía.**

**Bueno, llegamos al final de este fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Mención especial en este último capítulo a todas mis chicas del grupo de wathsapp swanqueen, también a las que me leen a través de Facebook. A la sexy voz de Diana, a mi petita que espera con ansias su lanisgaryen, prontito lo prometo, a mi morena porque la quiero y a Natalia porque soy su fan número uno.**

**También y no me cansaré nunca de ponerlo: leed a my dark queen, franchiulla y esthefybautista, en serio, las mejores de toda la página.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del final feliz, un besito y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 UN CUENTO DE HADAS.**

**-¿Falta mucho, Emma?**

-"No"

-**¿Dónde vamos?**

**-**"No te lo diré"

-**Pero ¿Falta mucho?**

**-**"Me desespera usted señora Swan"

Regina sonrió abiertamente, adoraba cuando Emma la llamaba señora Swan. Hacía una hora que estaban en el coche rumbo a no sabía dónde pues su rubia no quería decirle nada. Miró aburrida por la ventanilla y, como venía siendo habitual en ese último mes, miró su dedo anular, su anillo, el anillo que la ataba a su rubia para siempre. Una nueva sonrisa en su rostro y en su mente los recuerdos de todos los acontecimientos desde el arresto de Leo.

Primero vino el juicio, no fue muy largo pues las pruebas en contra de su esposo eran demasiado evidentes y su incapacidad para controlarse le acabó sentenciando solito al gritarle que iba a matarla durante su propio interrogatorio. Leo ya no era nadie, treinta años de cárcel a la morena le parecía poco pero eran muchos años de seguridad, de tenerlo lejos y no verlo nunca más.

Después del juicio empezó todo el lío del divorcio, un lío que a Regina no dejaba de darle dolor de cabeza. Incluso preso, Leo se había propuesto seguir arruinando su final feliz y se negaba a firmar los papeles que la liberarían legalmente de su yugo. Parecía que tendrían que llegar a juicio para solucionar ese asunto cuando una noche, Emma llegó con la noticia que lo cambiaría todo. Leo había muerto en prisión. Regina no quiso saber nada más, era viuda y podía rehacer su vida con quien quisiera así que no preguntó y Emma se alegró de no tener que contarle la horrible muerte del que fue su marido. Incluso a ella, que odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, le entraban nauseas al pensar como había terminado sus días ese hombre, solo y sintiendo tantísimo dolor…Al parecer había enfadado a uno de los presos y, como lo consideraban poco hombre, decidieron extirparle sus atributos masculino, provocándole una hemorragia que lentamente le llevó a su final, Emma no imaginaba un destino peor para ese hombre y aun así le parecía horrible y jamás le contó a su morena como había sido el final de Leo, no quería provocarle pesadillas.

Una vez viuda, la situación entre ellas se precipitó, por un lado tenían que contarle a Henry que estaban juntas, pues el pequeño pensaba que vivían con Emma por protección, no se imaginaba que había una historia entre su madre y la rubia que les había salvado la vida.

Regina no había estado más nerviosa en toda su vida, pues la opinión de su hijo era muy importante, querían formar una familia y Henry era una pieza muy importante. La reacción del muchacho las sorprendió a las dos pues nunca lo habían visto tan contento, era como en las películas, cuando el héroe salva a la chica y luego se enamoran, ambas se echaron a reír visiblemente aliviadas, el niño estaba encantado y eso era un gran paso.

El paso siguiente fueron Cora y Henry, esta vez la que se moría de miedo era Emma pues sabía que no le tenían mucha estima. Nuevamente quedaron ambas sorprendidas pues, tras los últimos acontecimientos, los padres de Regina habían dejado de lado todo juicio pasado contra la rubia y realmente se alegraron de que estuviera con su hija, así Regina no estaría en peligro nunca más dado que Emma había demostrado ser capaz de llegar hasta el final para protegerla.

Sin saber cómo el tiempo pasó volando, Regina seguía pensando en el que fue el día más feliz de toda su vida, su boda con Emma. Cuando Leo murió ambas decidieron juntas que arreglarían legalmente su situación, que debían casarse, y lo que originalmente era para ellas simple papeleo para poder estar juntas ante los ojos de la ley, se convirtió en el día más feliz de sus vidas. Hacía solo un mes que estaban casadas y Emma había decidido empezar de cero en otro lugar, ellos tres solos, lejos de recuerdos dolorosos y dejando el pasado atrás. Vendió su casa, pidió un traslado en la comisaría y se llevó a su familia, sin decirle a Regina dónde iban y exasperándola, aunque la morena encontraba muy divertido picar a su esposa, la cara de impaciencia que ponía la encontraba adorable.

**-¿Falta mucho?**

-"Como sigas así te bajo del coche Gina, primer aviso."

Regina siguió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda nunca había sido tan feliz.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Storybrook. La morena se encontró a sí misma en medio de un ataque de risa, solo a su rubia se le ocurriría irse a vivir a un pueblo con nombre de cuento. En realidad le gustaba, era pequeño pero acogedor y estaba cerca del mar. Podía oler el salitre desde ahí y eso la volvía loca, amaba el mar y Emma lo sabía, eligió bien dónde empezar su nueva vida juntos los tres.

Cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, Regina abrió los ojos y un grito de sorpresa y alegría profunda se le escapó, seguidamente corrió a besar a su mujer, una casa frente al mar, era perfecto, como un sueño hecho realidad.

Emma sonreía feliz, viendo a su morena tan emocionada, sabía que le gustaría su nuevo hogar y adoraba esos momentos en los que su morena se volvía por unos instantes una niña pequeña, feliz y risueña, sin heridas en su alma, sin cicatrices. La amaba más que nunca en esos momentos y se sentía afortunada por haberla encontrado, por tener la oportunidad de amarla como ella merecía.

Dejó a Regina acomodando su nuevo hogar, pues a pesar de sus muchas virtudes, decorar no era una de ellas. Se marchó a presentarse en su nuevo puesto de trabajo en el pueblo, desde que su jefe le había hablado de Storybrook y de que necesitaban un sheriff urgentemente no se había quitado la idea de la cabeza hasta que finalmente se lanzó a la aventura, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que necesitaba su familia, nuevos recuerdos que eclipsaran todo el dolor del pasado y una mudanza siempre venía bien para cerrar viejas heridas.

Cuando volvió a su hogar se quedó maravillada pues había quedado realmente precioso, su Regina era magnífica decorando y dejándolo todo en su lugar, eso era indudable. Encontró a las dos personitas más importantes de su vida apaciblemente dormidas, pues el viaje había sido largo y habían trabajado bastante en adecentar su hogar. Su corazón se estremeció de amor al verlos, y se reunió con ellos, abrazando con fuerza a su esposa y acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño, no podía ser más feliz.

Pasaron varias semanas y se habían habituado al pueblo, Henry tenía varios amigos y Regina había conseguido trabajo en la pequeña biblioteca, era feliz con una ocupación y algo que hacer, además así podía ir a molestar a su rubia pues siempre la encontraba jugando a los dardos. Eran una familia feliz, acompañaban juntas a Henry al colegio y luego se despedían con un suave beso, sabiendo que en unas horas volverían a verse, que no volverían a perderse la una a la otra, que por fin estaban donde siempre tuvieron que estar, juntas.

Una mañana tras dejar a Henry en el colegio, Emma cogió a Regina por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

-"Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti."

La morena se dejó llevar por su mujer, siempre tenía pequeñas sorpresas para ella, la colmaba de felicidad mas nunca imaginó que tenía preparado esa vez.

Se acercaron a casa y la Rubia vendó los ojos de su esposa, poco a poco la fue llevando al muelle que tenían cerca de su vivienda y, cuando finalmente le quitó la venda, tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura pues de la sorpresa, su morena casi se cae al mar.

**-¿Has comprado un barco? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero? Emma es increíble, siempre quise tener un barco.**

-"Digamos que cuando enviudaste, en herencia te quedó la maltrecha empresa de ese cobarde y como no quisiste saber nada del asunto, mis abogados se encargaron de ello, la malvendieron o eso me habían dicho, porque con el dinero que me dieron pude comprar esta maravilla, ¿Te gusta?"

-**Es magnífico.**

"Es tuyo, mira cómo se llama"

**-¿Queen Regina? ¿Crees que soy una Reina?**

-"Lo eres, eres mi reina, y ahora majestad decidme ¿Habéis hecho el amor alguna vez en alta mar?

-**Siempre es buen momento para una primera vez, señora Swan.**

**-**"Tiene toda la razón señora Swan, ahora si me permite mi preciosa esposa quiero besarla."

Giró lentamente a su mujer y se quedó mirándola a los ojos unos segundos, esos ojos tan dulces, esa mirada oscura que siempre le había embrujado, la besó intensamente, con todo el amor que llevaba en su alma, todo el amor que había llevado durante tantos años. Estaban juntas, sin miedos, sin dudas, sin heridas y sin dolor, el pasado quedaba atrás, olvidado y solo lesquedaba por delante su futuro, su vida juntas.

Solo quedaba empezar juntas su propio cuento de hadas.

FIN

**Bueno, llegó el fin, espero de corazón que os guste este fic porque disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, sin más deciros que pronto empezaré con un nuevo proyecto y espero que os guste también. Mi más humilde agradecimiento a todos los que me leyeron, me comentaron y disfrutaron con esta historia, espero que nos leamos prontito. Un beso enorme.**


End file.
